


[Podfic of] A Simple Request

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah. Hi," she says from atop that primitive collection of tubes and noise and stink they call a vehicle here. "You're an alien, right?"<br/>What does she think I'm going to say to that? In broad daylight? In my own home? "Of course not. That's nonsense."<br/>"Whatever. You can do stuff, right? Stuff people can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846408) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Title: A Simple Request

Fandom: Invader Zim

Author: HideousBlob

Time:16:33

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Invader%20Zim%20-%20A%20simple%20request.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
